


Just a good day

by proudtobegleek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, High School, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobegleek/pseuds/proudtobegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asked Derek to pick him up after school and the young man agrees to his amazement. He decides to reward him with a very special, new but to Derek's liking surprise. (DRABBLE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a good day

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt for a short Sterek Drabble and here it is :) More prompts are definitely welcome, just send me something on Tumblr (same url as my name here on AO3) or on this site :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek tapped nervously on his steering wheel, his eyes scanning the parking lot filled with teenagers excited to head home. It was a Friday night which meant most kids were pumped to go home and get ready to go out. He'd promised Stiles to come and get him from school but now that he was actually there, and waiting for him, he regretted that promise. He didn't like this place, it made him cringe a little. Derek sighed as he saw people leaving the parking lot and there still wasn't a sign of Stiles. He got out of his black car and walked over to the other side, leaning casually against the right front door. He felt a few eyes burning on his face but he ignored them. It wasn't unusual that people noticed him, he had realized that ages ago. He was a 24 year old, pretty broad chested guy, with dark leather clothes and pure cerulean colored eyes that looked as if they could see right through you. Yep, he was pretty average looking. Right.

Derek leaned back on his car, arms crossed and his weight resting on one leg as his eyes kept darting over the place, trying to find his boy. Then suddenly, he noticed a bright smile, smoldering brown eyes and a slender yet hot body. He had to fight back a grin as the boy noticed him as well and started heading his way. Derek ignored all they eyes that followed his gaze and stood up straight, ready to welcome his boyfriend.

"You came!" Stiles exclaimed, sounding a bit too excited.

This made Derek grin softly, "Of course... why wouldn't I. I promised you, right." he replied with his usual snark. He saw how Stiles rolled his eyes playfully and came closer, standing right in front of him now. "Y-yeah.. I just... I just didn't think you'd come to the parking lot, maybe a few blocks away or something." Stiles shrugged, as awkward as he was.

Derek laughed a little and shook his head, "C'mon, let's get going, I've got plans for you tonight." Stiles raised his eyebrow at that and a smirk appeared on his lips. He did a step closer towards Derek and the young man could feel his muscles tense up. He was very much aware of all the young adolescents still surrounding them and even though he could probably kill them all in matter of minutes or at least making them forget about what they were going to witness, he didn't really feel like causing a huge massacre. Derek looked at Stiles, warning him without words to not come closer but as stubborn as the other boy was, he ignored the warnings of his older boyfriend.

Stiles took another step closer, entering Derek's personal space and fluttering his eyelashes seductively. He smiled innocently and leaned a little closer, their noses almost touching. "Don't tell me you're going to get your horny ass on me on a parking lot filled with judgmental teens." Derek nearly growled, but Stiles seemed to ignore him. He wondered where the boy had gotten that sudden confidence, it was completely new and even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, it was pretty arousing and hot. Stiles grinned and in a matter of seconds, their lips were clashed together, nothing sweet or innocent there in that kiss.

Usually it was Derek who decided every next step but for some reason, Stiles was the dominating one today. It was all clashing teeth, hot mouths and twirling tongues, sending sparks right down south in Derek's tight dark blue jeans, but the staring teenagers didn't seem to leave the man's mind.

As he felt Stiles leaning in even closer, pressing his body closely against Derek's he didn't seem to care about the other people around anymore. In fact, he kind of liked the fact that their mouths were falling open in amazement, maybe shock even. Usually he stayed in the dark, out of the spotlights, but he was pretty proud of Stiles and what the heck, why shouldn't people know that?

Derek went for it and returned the kiss, his hips bucking as he could feel himself growing hard already. Stiles bit down harshly on his lip and Derek's eyes snapped open. He smiled a little but leaned back, "Where does that confidence come from all of the sudden?" the man grinned, his arms loosely around Stiles' hips.

"I don't know... I just had a pretty good day." the boy replied, shrugging casually.

"You should have more good days, I enjoy it very much." he replied. Derek smiled and turned his head, looking at a ginger girl who stared at them not even trying to hide her shocked yet aroused expression. He winked at her and even blew her an air kiss. "Who's the one being surprisingly different now huh?" Stiles giggled softly.

"I've had a good day as well." Derek replied, pushing Stiles softly away from him. "C'mon little boy, we should go, before we attract more teenage girls who expect a new live porn movie." he shook his head, heading towards the drivers seat. Stiles giggled softly because of that and winked at the ginger girl who looked pretty embarrassed right now.

They head off home to finish what Stiles started.


End file.
